


Aint No Time

by slvrspn



Category: JBJ (Band), MXM (Band), donghan - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: College AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slvrspn/pseuds/slvrspn
Summary: Donghan has a fat crush on Jungkook and thinks he's the most amazing boy in the world but he's too nervous to say anything. Until one night he gets very drunk and tells Jungkook about his hyper fixation and Jungkook can't help but eat up his praise.





	Aint No Time

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhh so I have this idea and I don't know exactly how I'm gonna execute it?? so please send me your feedback/writing tips. my socials are all @slvrspn. thanks! I hope you enjoy!

Donghan was sufficiently lost. He had a printed copy of his school schedule with a map of campus on the back, it had been folded and unfolded multiple times to make it just small enough to fit in his back pocket. He pulled it out again as he stopped in front of the library to make sure he was going the right direction. He was looking for the Performing Arts building, or SEPA, as it was labeled on the map. He was headed to his first dance class of college and he was both excited and nervous. Freshman year was full of those feelings, as Donghan would soon find out. It was full of firsts. He looked down at his map and then back up at his surroundings as other kids passed him by on their way to class. In all honesty he still had no idea where he was. Why was there a SEPA building AND a SEPA auditorium? And why were they not the same thing? Why were they not even close to each other? Who built this place? He eventually found his way to the performing arts building, and took maybe just as long to find the right room as he did to find the right building. College was honestly a whole new ballpark for him this was just the first day though, he tried to convince himself it was going to get easier. He scans the plaque numbers on the doors praying that he’s in the right hall.  
201…….201…...201……..201A this is it!!! Donghan quickly grabs the door, seeing as he’s already fifteen minutes late to his first dance class he doesn’t want to waste any more time. He flings the door open to see just one guy freestyling to Drake’s Fake Love. The music is loud enough that the guy doesn’t hear Donghan come in and he keeps doing his thing and, well, he’s really good. Donghan admires him for a minute and the way that he moves so easily like it just comes naturally to him.  
Aaaaannnnd Donghan may have checked him out……..just a little bit…….in his defense the boy had really nice legs. Like REALLY NICE. And the ripped black skinny jeans he was wearing were doing him many favors. The mystery boy spins around and finally notices Donghan and he stops what he’s doing and immediately turns off the music, obviously annoyed and a tiny bit embarrassed to be interrupted like this.  
“O-oh I’m so sorry I uhh...I mean-” Donghan stutters because he’s finally seeing this guys face and he’s really attractive. Normally Donghan isn’t this nervous but he feels caught off guard. “This isn’t Basic Choreography is it?” The mystery guy lets out a small laugh and flashes a smile and wow he’s really cute how can someone seriously look like that. He tries to wipe some of the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve before he tells Donghan “No, sorry man, I’m pretty sure that’s next door.”  
“Oh, okay then, thank you so much.” Donghan spins around and heads out the door as fast as he can without actually running. He waits until the door shuts behind him before he takes a very deep breath. Who even was that guy? He was probably an upperclassmen. Actually had to be an upperclassmen. God, he probably thought I was so stupid! Why did he have to be so cute! Donghan finally makes his way into his class, ridiculously late at this point but he’s not even thinking about that anymore. There actually ends up being another student that comes in behind him.  
Donghan sets down his stuff and takes a seat in the back. He doesn’t hear a single word the professor says. He can’t focus because all he can think about the entirety of class is his run in with mystery boy. He wonders why he didn’t ask his name, it would be nice to put a name to that pretty face. What if they end up having a class together? If he was in the practice rooms that means he’s probably another dance major. Donghan really hoped they would see each other again.

-

Unfortunately Jungkook wasn’t another dance student. He had taken one dance class each semester just for fun, and to break up his busy schedule. He was actually an Art Education major. He loved art in all forms to be honest. When he wasn’t taking classes he was in the gym. He started taking boxing classes three times a week because they were free at the athletic center and he really fell in love with them. Kind of like with dancing, Jungkook could just go in and really push his body to its limits and it felt really good. And if he wasn’t there then he was working as an administrative assistant in the registration office. Where he answered calls, made copies, filed paperwork, and mostly did homework. It was the perfect job for him because they had flexible schedules and offered work study. Which was a definite incentive for Jungkook. Over the summer he had also worked at a local ramen shop. He originally took the job because he really could use the extra cash, and he ended up loving it. Everyone else who worked there were young college age kids like himself, even his manager was a graduate student only a few years older than him. He considered staying on part time during the school year, but with his school schedule and his other job he really didn’t have enough time.  
But somehow, through all of that other stuff, Jungkook found time for a social life. It really wasn’t that hard though. At least not for Jeon Jungkook because, let's face it, he was good at everything. He was a generally quiet guy, and he wasn’t extremely outgoing, but he made friends pretty easily. And lucky for him, he took early morning classes and the registration office wasn’t open on weekends, so he had plenty of free time to go out with his friends. Although most of that free time SHOULD HAVE been used working on class assignments, he found a way to make it all work. Some days he wouldn’t sleep, but he felt like it was worth it.  
Jungkook finished up in the practice room and picked up his stuff before he made his way towards the athletic center. He didn’t have boxing today but he figured he would pop in to use the showers before he headed to work. As he was putting his clothes back on he thought back to the freshman that interrupted his practice earlier. Poor kid. Jungkook remembers being in his shoes last year, struggling to get up on time, find his classes, make friends, juggle work and school. He partly wishes he would have offered him some friendly advice, maybe make the kid’s day a bit easier. But Jungkook was sure he’d figure it out on his own. He seemed like he was really put together, like he dressed really well. And it didn’t seem like he was just dressed nice just because it was the first day of classes, he looked like he dressed that way all the time. The nicest Jungkook ever dressed for class was when he wore jeans instead of sweatpants. Yeah, Jungkook was sure the kid would be fine. And that was the last time that he ever thought about him.

-

Donghan, almost instinctively was waiting for a bell to dismiss them from class. But there were no bells in college. He was almost shocked when all of the students just started standing up and shuffling towards the door. But, he realized what was happening and he quickly grabbed his stuff and started quietly moving with everyone else. After Basic Choreography he had a Government class, which he dreaded but every freshman was required to take it. He made it just barely on time and looked around at an auditorium that probably sat 200 people if not more. All of his dance classes were much smaller, but then again this was a required freshman level course so kids of all majors had to take it. Donghan slipped his way into an aisle seat close to the back. Before he could actually sit down though the kid next to him taps him on the shoulder. “I wouldn’t sit there that seat’s broken.”  
Donghan looks up and the guy points to the other empty seat on his opposite side. He slides behind him and takes a seat. “Hey thanks man what’s your name” Donghan’s whispering now because class has started.  
“Donghyun” the guy whispers back, “and your’s?” And wow this guy has a killer smile, like Donghan really thinks he might have just been blinded.  
“Donghan” he answers, smiling back. They both give a silent nod to each other and look back to the front of class to see the professor shooting daggers at them, but continuing to talk about the importance of government. Donghyun laughs and Donghan turns to look at him. Did it again. It’s like staring directly into the sun. And Donghan lets out a little laugh with him. They don’t really talk the rest of class and they both pretend to pay attention. Donghan drifts off, still thinking about mystery guy. He’s awoken by Donghyun, now standing over him.  
“Did you catch any of that?”  
“What? Oh honestly not really”  
“Obviously,” Donghyun looks down to see the chicken scratch and doodles that cover Donghan’s notebook. “Here,” Donghyun grabs Donghan’s pen from his hand and writes down his number in the empty space of his notebook. “For, you know, if you ever space out again and need to borrow someone’s notes.”  
Donghan looks at him a little shocked, “Wait really? That’s probably the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”  
“Yeah well,” Donghyun shrugs “I’m a nice guy.” And there it is again. That smile. “So what’s your major?”  
“Dance,” Donghan answers, standing up and shoving his notebook in his bag. “Yours?”  
“Oh that’s cool, I’m an International Business major.” They both make their way down the auditorium steps and towards the door.  
“What does that even mean?” Donghan asks, now one hundred percent sure that this guy is like ten times smarter than him. Donghyun tries to explain but he’s just listing off classes and concepts that go right over Donghan’s head. They make their way out to the front of the building, with Donghyun still talking and Donghan still thoroughly confused.  
“So where are you headed?” Donghyun asks  
“Probably back to the dorms. That was my last class of the day,” Donghan answers, squinting at the sun overhead- and the one directly in front of him.  
“Ugh lucky! Well I’m off to Microeconomics. Have a good day, and message me if you need anything bro.” Donghyun walks backwards, still facing Donghan as he finishes that last sentiment. Somehow he manages not to walk directly into other students. Donghan smiles to himself. His first day, honestly, wasn’t THAT bad. 

-

Work was a lot more hectic than normal for Jungkook. Today was the first day of classes but also the first day of Add/Drop period so when he walked into the registration office there were already about fifty freshman lined up in the lobby. He helped the only other assistant behind the desk by grabbing a stack of Add/Drop forms and handing them out to everyone in the lobby. They do know that they can submit add/drop online now right? They didn’t. Most of them didn’t even know how to log in to their student accounts. Jungkook helped as many of them as he could before closing down the front desk and asking any students that arrived late to come back tomorrow. He picked up his books and his dance bag from behind the desk and headed out towards his bus stop. It was late in the day, but it was still hot and sticky outside. And the buses at this point in the day only ran every half hour. Jungkook checked his phone, it was only 6:05. This happened to him a lot after work. The office closed at 6:00, so unless he got out early he would ALWAYS miss the 6:00 bus and would have to wait until the 6:30 one. It wasn’t that long to be honest. Most of the time he could fill up those 30 minutes by listening to music and playing games on his phone, or scrolling through social media. But in this summer heat, those 30 minutes felt like 30 hours. And by the time the 6:30 bus rolled around he was ridiculously sweaty. Which was a little upsetting since he had JUST showered a few hours ago. At times like this he wished he had drove to school. But parking on campus was expensive and limited. Even if he paid to park there was no guarantee he would find a spot. He’d rather just suffer waiting for the bus. At least it was better than last year when he had to walk from east end of campus to west end to get back to his dorm. He was glad he didn’t have to suffer through that again. 

-

Donghan however, had the great pleasure of experiencing that walk back to the dorms. Coming home to a shoebox of a room that he had to share with another person, and a mini fridge full of nothing. He and his roomate, Taehyung- a junior, a communications major, and an RA in his dorms- they hadn’t been grocery shopping yet. Donghan had made it all the way back to his dorm when he remembered there was no food and he mentally kicked himself. He should have stopped by the cafeteria on his way home. Taehyung wasn't home when he got back, he was probably still in class. Donghan sprawled out on the floor, exhausted. He peeks under his bed to see his favorite stuffed animal from when he was younger. His mom had packed it for him, even though he told her it was stupid and childish. Reaching under his bed, he pulls out the mangled teddy bear and takes a good look at it. "You're probably my only friend here you know that?" Well, maybe not his only friend. He sits up, unzips his backpack and pulls out his notebook. Whipping out his phone from his back pocket, and coincidentally his schedule falls out with it. He picks it up off the floor and shoves it into the front of his backpack. Donghan has a nasty habit of losing things and he was trying to break that. He programs Donghyun’s number into his phone and shoots him a quick ‘hey this is Donghan’ so that Donghyun has his number. He doesn’t reply, but Donghan remembers he’s still in class so he will probably get back to him later. His stomach growls. Donghan thinks about going back out to get food. But cafeteria food does not sound appealing right now. He googles what restaurants are within walking distance from his dorm. He finds a ramen place that is about a fifteen minute walk from his dorm, which is longer than his walk to the cafeteria would be. But ramen sounds so good right now. His stomach growls again. He makes the executive decision that a fifteen minute walk is worth it and he makes sure to grab his wallet out of his backpack before he leaves.  
The fifteen minute walk was NOT a good idea he tells himself as he walks through the door drenched in sweat. But he tells himself that it’s still worth it as he steps into the ramen shop and inhales, what smells like comfort and joy. But that warm feeling quickly fades when he sees a familiar face sitting at the counter. It’s none other than mystery boy. Donghan suddenly feels awkward. Should he turn around and walk out? Should he go say hi? Should he just stay and ignore the boy’s existence? I don’t know the last one seems safest, best not to bother him. He just sort of stares as mystery boy sits on his stool, feet wrapped behind the legs. And Donghan’s eyes may linger on his thighs, again, because dear god those things look like tree trunks. Donghan remembers back to the way he moved in the practice room. He’s probably been dancing for a long time, maybe longer than Donghan. He just looked so good. His eyes move up to the way the boy is leaning forward against the counter, one elbow propped up with that hand holding his phone and the other still gripping his chopsticks. The waitress comes by to check on him and Donghan can’t hear what they are saying but he can see the way the boy diverts his eyes, all his focus on her, and his eyes get wider as she talks and he smiles up at her. Donghan notices how big his eyes get and how they sparkle, even under the terrible lighting of the ramen shop. How can someone just look like that, Donghan thinks to himself. As he watches him, Donghan notices that mystery boy doesn’t seem overly confident, or rude, or annoying. Just quiet and comfortable. But like...how because if I looked like that I looked like that I really wouldn’t know how to act. Donghan’s train of thought is interrupted by the hostess, “Sorry for the wait, is it just going to be for one?”  
“Actually could I just order to-go?” Donghan proceeds to order 1 bowl of spicy ramen, japche, and mandu, and the hostess tells him to wait up front for his order. Donghan tries to distract himself with literally anything to prevent himself from spending the whole time just gawking at mystery boy. He pulls out his phone and checks his messages. Nothing. Flips through social media. Boring. He finds himself thumbing through the pictures on his camera roll slowly deleting screenshots and things he doesn’t need anymore. His food still hasn't arrived but out of the corner of his eye he sees mystery boy get up, and start heading towards the door. Instinctively, Donghan starts to panic. He’s walking this way oh god what do i do, I should just say hi right? Before Donghan can even open his mouth mystery boy is walking right past him, and out the front door, eyes never leaving his phone screen. He didn’t even notice him. It’s not a big deal, but Donghan is still feels a twinge of sadness. He wanted so badly to talk to him, all he wanted to know was mystery boy’s name. But, Donghan was hopeful. He still had the rest of the week. Maybe they would see each other again.


End file.
